


Please don't go (dean winchester x reader)

by SunsetWriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetWriting/pseuds/SunsetWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets mad at dean for having to leave again, major smut and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't go (dean winchester x reader)

You squealed excitedly as you ran into the garage at the sight of Sam and Dean.  
You jumped into Deans arms and he held you in place.  
You pressed your lips to his shyly. 

 

You were still always shy when it came to kissing him but it always was exciting and sweet at the same time.  
He let you down and he still had his hands on your waist.  
"I missed you so much" you said giggling lightly through tears he wiped away.  
"Hey don't cry" "I missed you baby and I love you".

"How come you're crying babe"? "I just didn't know if you were coming back".   
"Aw" he said and embraced you and you hid your face slightly embarassed in his shoulder.  
You heard Sam chuckle from behind you and felt Deans head shift to glare at him.  
You released from Dean and went over to give Sam a hug before walking inside hand and hand with Dean.  
Dean was sitting on the sofa drinking a beer tuned into the tv when you plunked down next to him. 

"Hey what do you want to do tonight"? "I was thinking we could have some alone time when Sammy goes out".  
"Dean-I don't really feel like it and I just want to spend time with you".  
"That's fine I don't mind babe" he said and took your hand pulling you to your bedroom.   
You laid down into his chest as he stroked your hair.  
You gave him a kiss before looking up into his eyes.  
"I have to go on another long hunt in a few days".

 

"No" you said looking at him straight.  
"Aw you're gonna miss me"  
You pushed him away and turned to the opposite side angry at him.  
"Come on its not that bad".  
"That bad Dean"?  
You pushed up and went into the library with Dean hot on your pursuit.  
"What's the matter"? He asked dumbfounded as he put his hand on your shoulder.  
"Seriously"? "Yeah".

 

"I miss you and I don't want you to go again and I don't want you to get hurt and I can't be there if something happens".  
"I'll be fine". "You don't know that"... You say as hot tears rolled down your cheeks.  
He reached out to wipe them but you backed up.  
He grabbed your hands and pulled you close to him.  
"Let me go" "No" he said firmly as you tried to squirm.   
"I just wish you would let me come but you don't anymore and it makes me feel trapped because I can barely go outside without worrying about demons".  
"It makes me feel like a trophy girlfriend or something".

 

Suddenly Dean grabbed you and kissed you and held your hips.  
"You're not a trophy girlfriend".   
"I just don't want you to get hurt because these last few have been really bad".  
"I love you baby" he said as he led you back to lay down.  
You laid down and you clutched Deans shirt.   
"Don't go dean" you said shakily as you wiped away any remaining tears.  
"Shh baby I'm right here". He said as he kissed you before moving to roll on top of you.  
He held you close and you finished wiping your tears.

 

"Dean- I want you"  
He took your shirt off gently and looked at you in the eyes.  
"I thought you didn't want-"  
"Shut up before I change my mind, winchester".  
He unclasped your bra and you moved up to kiss him.  
"Shh this is all about you my girl" he said before pushing you back down.   
He massaged your breasts before moving to attach his lips to the left one while still palming the right.  
His tongue swirled, nipped and kissed and he chuckled when you moaned his name.  
"Shut up" you giggled as his mouth this time came off of your right breast.  
He unbuttoned your jeans and felt your panties. "So wet for me" "Can't wait to tease you" he smirked before reattaching his lips to yours.

 

He teased your entrance and clit with his fingers.  
"Dean-uh- I" he delved his fingers inside of you quickly.  
"Ahh" you gasped out and bucked your hips towards his hand.  
"Shh be patient" he said before pushing your hips down as he coiled his fingers inside of you. 

 

"Patience is a virtue Y/N" he smirked before moving to take off his pants and boxers, erection very evident.  
You whined as his fingers came out and your panties were tugged off.   
You moved to stroke him and squeezed slightly before taking your hand off.  
"Shh princess I know you're excited"... He said when you whimpered.  
He teased his cock at your entrance and your hips shifted towards him.  
"Uh-uh, princess" he said and pushed your hips down again.  
"You're really dragging this on- He suddenly pushed into you but pulled out again.  
"Come on Dean that amount of teasing is not normal"!   
He kissed you again before positioning you above his tip.

 

You tried to sink on him but he grabbed your hips and held you in place.  
You gave him a look knowing he was up to something mischievous.  
He suddenly placed the head in and you moaned at the sensation.  
He pulled out and kept doing it again and again.  
You panted "Dean huh ah n-not enough".  
He suddenly harshly slammed your hips down and you cried out loudly at him filling you.   
"H-Dean"! "You like that, Y/N"? "Yes" you said as you stilled waiting for your walls to stretch.  
Dean was long and wide, your walls had never quite gotten used to him but you didn't mind. 

 

You began to rock up and down him slowly and he started to buck his hips up.  
"Dean"! You started to go faster when he took control, grabbing your hips to pull you up and down him hard and fast.  
"D-dean I-I'm close" "I know" he groaned as his hot seed spilled in you and you returned the favour.  
He flipped so that you were underneath him "So hot for me, All night long"?   
"Yes" you gasped out as he began to thrust and your walls still shaking.  
"So tight as well, so nice"  
You were a moaning and screaming mess as he began to pound into you.  
"Ah, Dean don't ever stop"! "Don't worry I won't stop" "ah" you clawed at this back in a mewling mess as you came around him.  
"Don't stop" you cried out as he spilled into you. 

 

He lifted you up and had your legs hoisted around him as he pushed you against the wall.  
You bit into his shoulder at the fast pace but cried out.  
"God you look so hot when you're crying out on my cock" he moaned and you hid in his shoulder, scratching at his back.  
"Dean"! You gasped as he let you down and lifted one leg, the new angle giving you more pleasure than ever.  
"Oh my god Dean that feels amazing.  
You kissed him as he slightly slowed down the pace for you and you squeezed his bum.

 

"Dean" "I can't hold on anymore" you came hotly and so did he.   
You fell against the wall on the ground hugging your knees trying to catch your breath.  
"Oh my god Y/N" he said leaning down towards you.  
"You okay"? "Yeah-hu ah I can't really walk though".  
He scooped you up into his arms and kissed you lightly as if you were a porcelain doll.

 

"You're sure your fine I didn't hurt you"? "No Dean I'm fine just sore is all".  
"You're sure"? "Yes it was just really intense and you know I like that".  
"I love you" you giggled against his embrace.   
"I love you too" "Now how about we go take a shower" he said stroking a messy hair piece away.  
"Can't stand". "Oh okay a bath then, and I'll massage your sore muscles".  
"Okay" you sighed and kissed him again as he set you down on the bed and went to draw a bath.   
About five minutes passed before he came back.   
"Okay it's ready princess" he said before lifting you up again.  
He carried you and gently placed you in the bath. 

 

"Ugh the warmth is nice" you groaned before he got in behind you and pulling you to sit between his legs.  
He started to wash your shoulders and back and you leaned your head back when he finished, cuddling against his shoulder for a minute.  
"Dean you're my prince".  
"Y/N you know I'm not worthy of that title".   
"You're joking right now, Dean".  
"I've never met a guy who has treated me so well and nicely and I love you"  
"Any girl would be lucky to have you, but I'm extremely lucky".

 

"I know this life is hard but you and Sammy keep me smiling".  
" Also" you giggled looking up at him as he pressed his lips to yours sweetly.  
"No one but me knows you're a big teddy bear and you chose to open up to me and it makes me feel special that you trust me, I freaking love you Dean winchester".

   
"I'm not a teddy bear" "you are" you giggle before pulling him down to kiss you again.   
"Y/N you're beautiful, and no girl has ever loved me so much and I don't know why you adore me so much"   
"I just told you Dean and its all true".   
"The point is you're my princess and I know I don't say it nearly enough and I love you" 

 

He began to massage your breasts and continued washing your body.  
He kissed your ear and neck before you turned to look up at him.  
"Y/N" he said kissing you again.  
"Will you marry me" you gasped "I know this isn't a proper proposal but this is a really nice moment and I'm sorry if I'm bad at this and it's okay of you're not read-"

 

"Shut up" you giggled "of course I'll marry you Dean" you pressed your lips to his and changed position so you were laying on top of him.  
You poured some water on him and pecked his lips "Can I wash your hair"?   
"Fine" he sighed and you poured some shampoo in your hand and began to wash his hair gently.  
You backed away slightly observing his messed up hair with the shampoo scrubbed in.  
"You're adorable Dean" you giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck before leaning in for a kiss.   
Your lips moved together sweetly as Deans tongue grazed your teeth.  
You smiled into the kiss before pulling away.   
You rinsed away the shampoo before going back to sitting between his legs.  
"I want to take you out for a nice dinner and propose properly".  
"Dean we both know this isn't an apple pie life, we don't have to be dressed up and going to an expensive restaraunt".  
"Hell I could have be in my pajamas at 7:30 on a Sunday and I wouldn't care"  
"But you're my princess" he said and kissed your cheek.  
"I know, but drawing a bath with bubbles for two is really sweet enough".


End file.
